efffandomcom-20200213-history
Wildcat
General Information In-Game Name: Wild, WildCat Real Name: Balag Age: 22 Xfire: wildstaffer MSN: None E-mail: vijaybala01@gmail.com Skin: Side: Sith Achievements *Predator Rank *Council Rank *Hall of Memory Ranks Influenced,on 19th June 2009 he was accepted to the clan by Fluffy Sith Sentinel,on 5th July 2009 he was promoted by Behemoth Sith Warrior, on 9th August 2009 he was promoted by Arkaine Predator Division,on 26th September 2009, he was promoted by Apophis ,Fluffy , BBB Council Rank , on 4th October , he was promoted by Apophis Left, on 30th May 2010 ,he left the clan cause of problems with his network. Joining Wild says - I joined EFF after 6 months starting Jka. i was clan less for a while and when i entered EFF server fluffy and pyscho asked me to try out for EFF and was here since then.. Character Wookie.. A long time ago, a galaxy far, far away A Warrior Was Born. By seeing all the jedis He thought that He will be a Powerfull jedi in the future. When the Time has comed The warrior started travelling to Various Galaxys (with various nicks)Searching for a master Who would train Him to be a Powerful jedi. Like every begginers he started to use 2 lightsabers(dual sabers). He fought Bravely with Other Jedis in various galaxys Even though he Knows he will be Killed But he never cared he respawnd and tried again..Where ever he goes he was Humiliated,cursed Every 1 laughed when he asked them to be his master. His Opinion About the Jedis Faded. He could understand that Every jedi has a Sith inside him. And Sith rules Every one. He traveled again in pursuing his mission to achieve a master and Entered The JP galaxy.He tired with full effort to kill but failed again the score was 0/47.Then a thought appeared in his mind (chatcolor pink "U will be dead if u keep on doing katas. let me help u"). the name of the master who send it was shadow. The sith Changed his Life to a Sith.They dueld eachother. he explaind about all the sabers. and asked him to Pick one. The only thing that came to his mind is that in future he would be also know as "STAFFER". he chose the staff The master named his padawan as Darklord. The name That Every one in Jka Will Fear to speak in the future...He learned every thing about the staff from his master. Then the master introduced him to his friend named majik. majik taught advanced staff techniques..He practiced in Vain.Things suddenly changed he started to kill people and some times Even the masters. His masters left him with a blessing. he was alone again.Lonelyness is a sin.he needs a family. He started to visit galaxies and Tried to find a family.which never happened until He came to a galaxy named EFF. He was roaming there in Night. When 2 People was talking about a Betrayel on their Clan. One of them turned to him suddenly and asked would u like to try out for our clan. he dueled both of them. and a word appeared Ur accepted in our clan.. There names where Fluffy and Psycho. He started his role in clan as Influenced and soon Became the friends of all the fellow jedis and siths in his clan..He named Himself as WildCAT. He still has problem with dueling Red masters. He couldt figure out how to duel them. Then he saw him The guy named MASTER. master dueld him many times. He gave him advice about his technique. When he said his problem about Red to master he smiled and Replied "Yellow Is the Only thing Which Red fears".he taught Him yellow.He soon Became SS in his Clan.Now he knows How to Kill all the sabers. He trained real hard. His clan mates where IMpressed One of the councilors (Arkaine) Promoted Him to SW by skipping SM. Which happend to Only Him. He gained Trust of all The councilors and Emperor He soon Became PD and Currently hes Promoted as Council and full filling his duties. He is Still Training his Staff and Teaching his techniques to his younger Padawans. He is Still pursuing The mission That his master Shadow has Left him And He will never give up until he achieves it The Name "DARKLORD" Will soon Become the Legend in Jka History. and jedis and Sith Will Fear to speak of his name. 'Hall of memory:' *Wild was one of the most liked members. Always willing to help with his great teaching skills he brought up most of staffers - and not only! – in EFF. With his skills he was always at the top of roster. His behaviour soon made him Predator and than- Councilor. Very active, trulry engaged in clans life he was definitely one of the best EFF members ever. Great fighter, Councilior and first of all – friend. Without Wild EFF would never look as it looks now.He left in case of connection issues. He decided to join the only clan, which server got connection fast enough for him, which unfortunately turned out to be our enemy clan. -When i first came on the eff server i was kind of noob dint know anything about fighting (staff,duals,single) i thought to myself hey why not ask the wookie who i saw training with staff when i saw that for the first time i was like wow ...he was like dancing with his staff ,he was 1 with the staff a true master he still is in my eyes ..so i went and asked him some questions about staff and sutch and from 1ne thing came to another i liked him very mutch he was my first friend of this clan and still is i always had fun with him and when things where going bad at the server(lamers) he always kept his head cool and knew what to do ...after a while he got promoted to C as you all know and he deserved it evry bit he was a very awesome C member trusted by all loved by all ...he was my master my mentor and most of all my best friend i give him my ever lasting friendship this is for u wild! ~ Jetblack -Wild?A crazy wookiee for sure.A really good friend and admirable C till the day he left.Always remember annoying him with 'Who is the wookie now?' bind.He's one of the few who earned my respect.Hope to see you around. ~ Sith aka Boneweaver Category:Hall of Fame Category:Predator Category:Council Category:Admin Category:Left